Love Like This
by Sakura Kishimoto
Summary: Chelsea is working hard as both a farmer and rancher. But she finds that there is also another job she has to take on. That job is getting Vaughn's heart!


Ok I really thought I did I pretty good job with this chapter. Hopefully *crosses fingers* .

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Harvest Moon Island of Happiness

It was a bright spring Wednesday morning as I looked outside of my house window. The sun was shining and there were no clouds in the sky. I

knew no morning could be as perfect as this one because today was the day when Lanna was going to help me ask Vaughn to come to the

Goddess Festival with me. I quickly changed out of my pajamas and put on my regular clothes topped off with a red bandana tied around my

head. Before I left the house to go do my chores I quickly grabbed my milk jar I had left last night for Vaughn.

It was only about 10am by the time I finished my chores. Then I headed over to Lanna's house. When I got there Lanna was already outside

taking one her regular walks.

"Oh, hey Chelsea, you ready?" said Lanna happily.

"I sure am, yet I'm still kind of nervous", I said trying to sound happy.

"Don't sweat it Chelsea, I'll be by your side the whole time", she said assuringly.

"Thanks Lanna, you're a big help."

"Okay well enough with the talk let's get with the action."

As we approached the Animal Shop my hands started to get clammy. _This is it. There's no turning back now. Well there might be but then Lanna _

_would kill me. Heh, maybe I shouldn't do this after all? _Just then I felt a slap on my back.

"Come on Chelsea hurry up and get in there. I'll be behind you the whole time don't worry", said Lanna.

"Okay fine", and with that I walked into the animal shop.

My heart started to pound a million times faster as I stepped in and I felt like I would faint any minute. There in the back of the shop was Vaughn.

He was in his casual cowboy style outfit. His silver hair and amethyst color eyes look a hundred times cuter today. _Oh shoot, I can't do this. I just _

_can't. Wait what am I saying I've gone just way to far too stop now. I'm going to walk over to him give him his milk I always give him and ask. Right _

_that's all I need to do and—_just then I was cut off by Mirabelle.

"Oh, hey Chelsea, how's the ranch doing over there. I hope it's doing well."

"Um, it's doing great as usual."

"That's good to hear", said Mirabelle.

I turned back my attention to Vaughn. Awareness of my gaze, Vaughn turned away from his work. I blushed and felt like I just caught a fever; I

felt clumsy, drowsy, and lovesick. As minutes went by as we watched each other, it felt like millenniums to me.

"Umm…I brought you your milk I bring daily for you on the island….", I said finally almost stuttering.

"Oh ok, if that's all you can leave now", he said coldly as he always did. I sighed.

"Hey look here mister. She came all the way here to give you the milk jug, and you treat her this way?", said Lanna behind me.

I felt so relived as I heard Lanna's voice guarding me. _I'm so glad Lanna actually came with me. Without her I don't think I'd get anywhere with _

_Vaughn._

"Well, I never asked her to come all the way here for such a thing, did I?", said Vaughn in a harsh tone.

_He had a point. He never did ask me to come all the way here for this anyways. I think I should just give up…._

"Lanna, it's ok. I guess I'll just have to go to the Goddess Festival with Mark or someone else now", I said disappointedly.

"Huh, your giving up already?", Lanna said annoyed.

Vaughn just stood there confused. "Wait where's this going?", said Vaughn.

Me and Lanna suddenly realized Vaughn was still here.

"Uh it's really noth-"

"Chelsea wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Goddess Festival with her tomorrow."

I could feel my face burning up. My heart beat faster and faster each second I waited for Vaughn to answer.

"Sure, I could pick her up at her house and take her. Well...if that's ok with Chelsea."

I swear I saw him blush as he said those words. Happiness gushed throughout me. Great!

* * *

**Please Read and Rate, I'd love to know what people think of this so far :)**


End file.
